starwarsclonewarsandimperialwarrsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is a jedi who was originally from Tatooine. He was discovered by Jedi Master Qui Gong Jin when he was 9. Qui Gong thought Anakin was the chosen one and wanted to take him back to the Jedi Temple. However Anakins slave owner, Watto did not let Qui Gong take him, so Qui Gong maked a deal with Watto. If Anakin won The Pod Race then Qui Gong would get Anakin and a new engine for there Images-1 copy 7.jpeg|Anakin's Jedi starfighter Images-1 copy 6.jpeg|Lego Anakin Images-1 copy 5.jpeg|Anakin Episode 2 Images copy 9.jpeg|Anakin Clone Wars Images copy 8.jpeg|Anakin Episode 1 Images copy 7.jpeg|Anakin Episode 3 ship. Luckily Anakin Won The Pod Race and went back to the Jedi Temple with Qui Gong and has padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thay all went to Naboo to take back the capital city of Naboo, but when they took over the hanger, Anakin hid in a naboo starfighter. Naboo pilots took off from the hanger to destroy the Federation Command Center when three droidekas came to kill the two jedis so Anakin tried to blast them but accidentally turned on auto pilot and flew out of the hanger. Anakin destroyed The Trade Federation Command Center, but when he came back to Naboo Qui Gong has ben killed by the sith lord Darth Maul . Obi-Wan took Anakin as his padawan and Anakin started his jedi training. 10 years later Anakin and Obi-Wan was assigned to protect senator Padme Amadala, but that night a bounty hunter tried to kill Padme and Anakin saved her and Obi-Wan went to catch the asassin. After they caught the assassin, they where about to ask her infomation when she was killed by a dart. Anakin went back to Naboo with Padme and then to Tatooine to find his mom. She had been captured by Tusken Raiders. By the time Anakin found her, she was dead. Anakin and Padme went to save Obi-Wan on Geonosis but was caught and was brought to the Geonosis Arena. After the arena Anakin and Obi-Wan went to kill sith lord Count Dooku. In the duel Anakin lost his arm and Dooku escaped. In the clone wars Anakin had his one padawan Ashoka Tano. A few years later Anakin and Obi-Wan were on there way to kill Dooku. Anakin killed Dooku but was caught by General Greveus. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly took over the bridge and Greveus escaped. Later Anakin found out the sith lord was Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin told jedi master Mace Windu who went to arrest the chancellor but when Windu was about kill Palpatine Anakin came in and cut Windu hand off and Palpatine used force lightning on Windu and Windu fell off the edge. Anakin turned to the dark side and became known as Darth Vader. Anakin then turned the clones against the jedi and many jedis died. Obi-Wan however survived and went to defeat Anakin on Mustafar. On Mustafar, Anakin was defeated by Obi-Wan and the lava burnt him. Palpatine saved Anakin by putting a suit on him. The rest of Anakin's life is on the Darth Vader page. Category:pictures